


Little Birds Say It Best

by teacup-occamy (tinyshoopuf)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, magical origami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9281366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyshoopuf/pseuds/teacup-occamy
Summary: The little paper bird would flutter through the halls until it reached her desk, where it would land on her shoulder and press a small kiss to her cheek.





	

Every time he came to pick her up for lunch, he announced his presence in the same way. The little paper bird would flutter through the halls until it reached her desk, where it would land on her shoulder and press a small kiss to her cheek. Her co-workers would smirk knowingly as she ducked her head and readied to leave.

The first time he’d done it, she’d been utterly bewildered. The office used paper animals to send documents and messages, sure, but this time it had just been an advertisement page for a non-magical newspaper. And certainly, the office animals had never kissed her. But the little bird had reformed itself (a touch indignantly, she noted) and fluttered off. Curious, she’d followed it into the atrium where she found him gazing up at the large clock that hovered over the entry stairs, paper bird perched on his shoulder. She’d grinned and approached.

How bold, she’d remarked, to summon her with a kiss when they’d only been dating a short while. He’d feigned ignorance, explaining that all he’d instructed the bird to do was go to her and come back. She knew that wasn’t the case as that particular spell required the caster to set specific instructions that the object could not deviate from. The only logical explanation, he’d told her with a grin, was that the bird had seen her and instantly fallen in love and couldn’t help but give her a kiss. She’d rolled her eyes, not quite able to hold back a smirk, and headed down the stairs, leaving him to chuckle as he caught up and asked her where she wanted to eat.

Yet, every time he came to pick her up for lunch, he announced his presence in the same way. The little paper bird would flutter through the halls until it reached her desk, where it would land on her shoulder and press a small kiss to her cheek. Her co-workers would smirk knowingly as she ducked her head to hide her smile as she readied to leave.


End file.
